


[XS]爱情万岁

by Monsteryyy



Category: Mayday-Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteryyy/pseuds/Monsteryyy





	[XS]爱情万岁

陈信宏真的想不到，他和他的再一次见面，竟然会是在这样的地方。

 

灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷，空气中弥漫着金钱和欲望的气味，每个人的表情或多或少都沾染了一些情欲，一双眼迅速地在周遭流转，企图找到那一夜的温柔乡。

 

这样的氛围让陈信宏很不好受。这次只是和朋友出来旅行，这个国家他已经来过多次，相较而言他更想去哲学之道这样的地方安安静静地放空自己，或是像个没有拘束的孩子一样去买一支抹茶冰激凌。同行的朋友却是第一次来，恨不得一下子感受到这里的全部。无奈之下，他只能陪着友人来到了这里。

 

在这里只顾低头走路免不了被人认为是怪胎——人人都知道，这里不过是一个通道，一个直达醉生梦死的通道罢了，有谁会真的用心注意脚下的沥青呢？于是陈信宏也不免俗的看着周围的招牌。霓红灯闪，一幅幅充斥着肉色的画面在他眼前接二连三的出现。说也奇怪，作为一个男人，这样的场景免不了让人心旌荡漾，可他没有，冷静的眼扫视着一个又一个招牌。

 

直到他看到了他的照片挂在那里。

 

牛郎店。

 

这是他和他分手以后，他第一次看到他的样子。

 

不知道是不是暧昧的灯光所致，他觉得照片里的他变了，哪怕仅仅是一张照片，眉眼间也流露出难以抑制的情欲。

 

陈信宏了解他，从来都是一个充满欲望的人。不然，当初自己为什么会和他在一起呢？

 

  
陈信宏，某公司总裁。比起他的年轻有为和腰缠万贯，更能给人深刻印象的大概是朗俊的外貌。因为紫外线过敏而不能晒太阳的皮肤格外白皙，不苟言笑的神情里时刻散发着一种疏离感，男模一般的高大身材，让他甚至收到了时尚杂志的邀约。

 

这样的人，一举一动都充满了吸引力。每次在公司里，他都能感受到同公司的女性投来的目光里溢出来的仰慕与爱意。或许是碍于总裁的身份，他不曾心动过。

 

直到他遇到他。

 

作为公司总裁，身边少不了的就是秘书。无奈陈信宏实在承受不住那些女秘书每天暗送秋波的样子，辞退了一个又一个，不胜其扰的他终于提出了要换一个男秘书的要求。

 

他就遇到了他。

 

“陈总你好，我叫温尚翊。”

 

这是他对他说的第一句话。

 

伸出的手礼貌性地交握，陈信宏却莫名觉得有一股炙热的触感传来。视线交错，他察觉到对方的眼神里闪动着一丝无名的火焰。

 

从那次握手开始、从那一束渺小火焰开始，陈信宏难以自控地开始注意对方的一举一动。无论是衬托出对方身材的紧身黑色牛仔裤，还是无意间解开衬衫最上方两颗扣子而若隐若现的锁骨，抑或是递给他文件时指尖不经意间的触碰，甚至是顺着脸颊流到脖颈上的汗水，在陈信宏的心里都留下了唯一的印象。

 

陈信宏国文功底不错，要描述一个人可以用尽所有华丽的辞藻。而面对温尚翊，他只能想到两个字。

 

性感。

 

要命的性感。

 

陈信宏甚至开始幻想对方被自己压在身下狠狠操弄的样子，想象对方因为自己而发出难以抑制的甜腻的呻吟声。

 

事实上，他也真的这么做了。从办公室里温尚翊那个主动送上来的吻，两人的关系就一发不可收拾。像是发情的野兽，两人的身体惊人的契合让彼此愈发难舍难分。温尚翊很快就搬到了陈信宏的别墅里，夜夜的欢愉让两人都彻底体会到了性爱的快感。

 

可事情并没有这么简单。

 

当陈信宏看到温尚翊对公司里的部门经理的眼神里也开始夹带着爱意的时候，他心底的怒火真的开始燃烧了。

 

“你为什么要找他？嗯？”陈信宏用力顶着身下的人，陡然加快的速度让温尚翊到嘴边的话全部破碎成毫无意义的单音节。

 

“是我地位不够高？是我不够有钱？”陈信宏俯在对方耳边，伸出舌头舔着对方的耳朵，在温尚翊的世界里又增添了一些难以名状的水声。

 

“还是说，我不行？”

 

陈信宏突然用力，一下子顶到最深处，狠狠擦过温尚翊的腺体。

 

“……嗯啊！”温尚翊的呻吟声瞬间拔高了一些，沙哑的声音带着哭腔，仿佛一剂强力的催情剂，让陈信宏更加用力地抽插着。一下一下撞击到底，肉体的交合让房间里充斥着淫靡的拍打声。温尚翊在他身下抽泣着，一波又一波的快感又让他发出色情的呻吟声，身前的硬挺也终于释放，白浊沾在两人的小腹上，沾染了身下的床单。

 

陈信宏咬着他的肩膀射在他的身体里，滚烫的精液洒在对方的内壁上。像是终于结束了一场苦战，温尚翊无力地瘫在陈信宏怀里，任由对方舔舐着自己身上那些暧昧不明的印记。

 

“不然你就给我滚。”陈信宏帮着温尚翊做好清理后，咬着对方的嘴唇恶狠狠地说。

 

温尚翊也痛快，第二天早上陈信宏醒来的时候，枕边已经少了那个人的存在，家里面所有归属于他的东西也全部都被带走。

 

陈信宏按了下有些发胀的太阳穴，划开手机看公司发来的消息，映入眼帘的第一条便是温尚翊的辞职申请。

 

妈的，走得真彻底。像是赌气般把手机摔到一边，陈信宏一下把自己埋在被子里。床上似乎还带着昨晚交欢时留下的腥膻气味，脑海里又开始浮现温尚翊动情呻吟的样子。

 

就这么想着，下身又起了反应。陈信宏赶忙到洗手间去处理，在他撑着墙壁喘粗气的时候，一种莫大的空虚感突然弥漫到他的全身。

 

坐在办公室里再也看不到温尚翊，不求对方对自己说什么，甚至不奢求对方能看自己一眼，只希望自己能看到对方就好了。陈信宏感觉胸口有些闷，自己的什么突然被抽离。

 

一直以为两人无非是床伴的关系，可陈信宏自己却私下里让这份感情变了质。

 

陈信宏喜欢温尚翊。

 

  
陈信宏心底的那股无名火燃烧了起来，像是被什么力量驱使着，陈信宏头也不回地走向那家牛郎店。

 

推开门，果然看到作为本店最受欢迎男公关的他被一群浓妆艳抹的女人围着。他和她们都端着酒杯，用一种自带疏离感的腔调和她们交谈着。不时会有女人向他身上靠，他不推开，也不会像其他男公关那样就势把对方揽进自己怀里。女人意识到自讨没趣，便悻悻离开他的肩膀。

 

即便是这种并不尽职尽责的态度，温尚翊也坐稳了最受欢迎男公关的头衔。没人说得清到底是为什么，可能因为他出众的外表，也可能是他自身就有的那一种对人自然而然的吸引力。

 

温尚翊抬起头，看到站在门口的陈信宏，挑了挑眉，突然就笑了。和身边的女性说了句什么，就端着酒杯走到了他面前。

 

“好久不见啊。”温尚翊的声音还是一如既往的沙哑，常人很难想象出这一副嗓子发出色情的呻吟究竟是什么样子。

 

“来这里干嘛？”温尚翊见对方不做声，抬起手搭上对方的肩膀，抬头注视着对方的眼，眼神炽烈，充满了渴求的意味。“这里可是牛郎店啊，你觉得你在这能找到什么？”

 

陈信宏喉头一动，抢过对方的酒杯一饮而尽。少量的葡萄酒并没有顺着他的吞咽落到胃里，而是溢出嘴角滴落在衣服上，整洁的白衬衫上霎时多了几个暗红色的斑点。

 

像血。

 

“想我了？”温尚翊用一种近乎挑衅的语气轻声说着。下一秒，拉过对方的领子，两人的脸之间只剩下那最后的半厘米。

 

温尚翊用唇语对他说。

 

“要做吗？”

 

  
或许是酒精的缘故，陈信宏的记忆像是错乱般缺少了某一些片段。事后再回忆那个晚上，接下来的场景就是两个人纠缠着倒在了床上。

 

说不清是谁先吻了谁，说不清谁给这个吻带上了强烈的欲望。

 

陈信宏像是发了疯那般吮吸着温尚翊的唇瓣，舌尖轻易地闯入对方的口腔扫荡着，夺走对方呼吸里的每一丝空气，唇舌间混杂着彼此的气息。

 

摸索着解开温尚翊的衬衫扣子，一颗，两颗，悉数解开，久未经人事的胸口没有什么事后留下的痕迹。陈信宏松开嘴，低下头轻轻啃咬着温尚翊精致的锁骨，种下独属于他的暗红色印记。

 

不安分的手撩开已经完全解开的衬衫，揉捏着对方胸前的那一粒，忽轻忽重的力度让那一点很快硬挺了起来。温尚翊已经开始发出细碎的声音，像是不满足那般轻哼着。

 

“阿翊还是这么敏感哦。”陈信宏笑了下，伸出舌头舔着另外一边，手上的动作也没有停下。温尚翊一只手伸入陈信宏的发丝中，不受控制地揉乱了对方的头发。另一只手摸到了对方的胸口，迷迷糊糊地地想要解开陈信宏的衬衫扣子。

 

“这么心急？”陈信宏用调笑的语气说着，一边脱去了温尚翊身上的衣物。

 

温尚翊赤裸着身子躺在床上，陈信宏却突然停下了所有的动作，居高临下地看着身下的人。

 

温尚翊也不气，虽然已经有些硬挺的下身出卖了他心底已经被点燃的欲望。他曲起腿，用膝盖轻轻顶了一下陈信宏的性器，开始装作漫不经心晃着腿。隔着裤子的布料揉擦着对方的下身，惹得陈信宏闷哼了一声。

 

“你倒是还蛮能忍呢。”温尚翊轻笑一声，分明感受到了对方下身温度的上升，一只手撑起上身，在陈信宏的脖颈上若有似无地吻着，不时咬一下种下一颗草莓。

 

“喂，我说，这么长时间了，你该不会不行吧？”温尚翊挂在脸上的笑容还没有换下去，又一次躺下，伸手解着陈信宏的扣子。“你让我白等这么久啊？”

 

陈信宏眼神一黯，吻住了他的嘴。

 

“温尚翊，你他妈什么时候这么骚了。”

 

宽大的手掌在他的背上肆意游走抚摸着，另一只手用力握住身下人的性器开始快速撸动着。

 

“……嗯啊……阿信……”温尚翊的眼神逐渐涣散，下身传来的快感让他的大脑一片空白，呼吸也开始变得急促，粗重的喘息声夹在两人中间。

 

就在他马上就要射了的时候，陈信宏又一次停下了动作。

 

“陈信宏你他妈……”温尚翊眯着眼，被欲望冲刷后的身体染上了粉红，连声音都变得有些无力。

 

“你觉得接下来应该怎么做呢？嗯？”陈信宏伏在他耳边，低沉的声音此刻听起来格外的性感迷人，一边说着，一边拉着对方的手往自己的下身摸索。

 

“妈的。”温尚翊轻声骂了一句，颤抖着起身，解开陈信宏的裤子。隔着内裤就能看到对方的欲望已经急不可耐了，扯下内裤，巨大的性器立刻弹到他面前。陈信宏身上的古龙水味此刻夹带了一分腥膻的气息，惹得温尚翊浑身燥热，张口含住了那巨物舔舐着。吮吸着头部，双手附上去撸动顾及不到的根部，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角溢出，在大腿根部留下了点点水渍。

 

听着陈信宏发出一声舒服的喘息，温尚翊含得更深了一些。

 

性器被温暖的口腔包围着，甚至更深入了一点，让陈信宏下意识挺动腰部。他想在他的嘴里肆意冲撞，狠狠抽插，释放在对方嘴里，看着他脸上沾满了自己的精液的样子。

 

陈信宏挺了一下之后，温尚翊却突然抬起头。双唇因为长时间的吮吸而发红发肿，在昏暗的灯光下更显得诱人。“你该不会想在这里射吧？”

 

还没等陈信宏开口，温尚翊就整个人趴在他身上，股缝刚好对着他的炽热轻轻摩擦。

 

“这里不好吗？”

 

陈信宏猛地把温尚翊压在身下，对方还是那副调笑的表情不改，直到陈信宏又一次握住他的性器用力撸动着。或许是等了太久，没过多长时间温尚翊就全部释放在他的手里。

 

“很浓啊。”陈信宏用手指沾了一点他的液体送到对方嘴边，“多久没做过了？”

 

温尚翊不说话，张开嘴含住陈信宏的手指，舔干净上面的白浊后便开始吮吸着对方的手指，像是在暗示着如果这是他的硬挺该有多舒服。

 

“别玩了。”陈信宏把手收回来，又抹上了一些温尚翊的精液，朝着他的后穴摸索。

 

许久没有经历情事的后穴格外的紧，陈信宏费了好大事才塞进一个指节。

 

“你是真的很久没做了啊。”陈信宏想不到温尚翊竟然这么紧，忍不住发出了疑惑。

 

“等你啊。”男人沙哑的声音慵懒的响起，短短几个字里充满了不可名说的情欲。

 

“乖，放松一点。”陈信宏吻了一下对方因吃痛而流出眼泪的眼角，手指又深入了一些。

 

一根、两根、三根，陈信宏的手指在温暖紧致的甬道里抽动着，感受着对方的温度，不经意间擦过了腺体，突如其来的快感让温尚翊惊叫出声。

 

“啊……那里啊……不要……唔啊……”陈信宏的顽劣本性展露无遗，手指一次次故意按向那个隐秘的突起。温尚翊又一次硬了，炽热顶着陈信宏的小腹，前端甚至流出了一些液体。

 

“这么敏感？”陈信宏再一次俯下身吻住那双令人发狂的唇。

 

“少他妈废话……”温尚翊偏过头去，故意不迎合对方热烈的目光。“要做就自己快一点进来，老子可不伺候你……”

 

手指终究敌不过巨物，陈信宏侵入的那一刻，被异物侵略的感觉瞬间扩散到全身。随着他一寸寸地推进，后穴被填满被撑大的感觉被无限放大，让温尚翊的每一根神经都浸泡在欲望之中。

 

陈信宏开始缓慢的摆动起来，粗长开始摩擦着温尚翊脆弱的内壁，仿佛每一下冲击都要撑开那里细密的褶皱。

 

“快……再快一点……啊……”温尚翊的双眼蒙上了一层朦胧的水汽，声音也慢慢开始变了调，逐渐变成了甜腻的呻吟，双腿也不由自主地环上了对方的腰，随着对方的动作一起摆动着。

 

“天哪，看来你真的很久没被干了耶。”陈信宏故作惊奇的语气，特意加重了“被干“两个字，说着又加大了抽插的速度和力度。

 

快感猛然提高一个数量级，肉体拍打的声音、沾染哭腔的呻吟和迅速抽插带来的低沉呻吟构成了一幅无比色情的画面。

 

“啊……喜欢……”温尚翊的话语破碎成一个个字节，夹杂在满室情欲的声音中，给空气中又增加了一份暧昧色彩。

 

“喜欢什么？”陈信宏喘着粗气用力抽插着，每一下都顶到最深处，撞击着温尚翊体内的突起。

 

“喜欢你……啊……阿信……”猛烈的撞击刺激着他的神经，刚刚释放不久的身体哪经得住这样的折磨，再一次硬起来的性器不久便缴械投降，又一次释放出白色的粘腻，沾满了小腹和床单。

 

“阿翊被我操射了呢。”陈信宏吻了下他的嘴角，“好乖，我也喜欢阿翊。”

 

“啊啊……陈信宏……啊你不要……不要玩了……”陈信宏的尺寸大得惊人，这样的庞然大物在体内冲撞了这么久，温尚翊生怕自己下一秒就要被他干到坏掉。

 

“乖。”陈信宏停下了动作，抬起对方的腿搭在自己的肩上，被操弄得红肿的后穴若隐若现，陈信宏咽了下口水，就着这个姿势再一次进入他的身体，并且比上一次更加深入。

 

“操……你停下来……啊……”快感又一次袭来，两度释放的温尚翊真的承受不住这样的刺激，语气里的哭腔不再是开拓时的疼痛，而是近乎于求饶的语气。

 

“再等我一下。”陈信宏的喘息声始终没有停过，猛然加快的速度让温尚翊的呻吟声更大了一些。毫不掩饰的充满情色的声音在房间墙壁上冲撞反弹，一次次传入两人的耳朵。

 

感受到陈信宏的尺寸仿佛又大了一些，温尚翊下意识想逃，却被对方死死按住动弹不得，只能任由他在自己的身体里撒野。

 

温尚翊绞紧了后穴，猝不及防的刺激让陈信宏终于缴械投降，滚烫的精液一股股洒在他的体内，陈信宏就那样抱着他，在对方身上胡乱啃咬，直到精液全部留在了对方体内。撤出的时候还带出了一些体液和白浊混合的液体，一派淫靡的景象。

 

“陈信宏你他妈……操……”终于结束的性事让温尚翊松了口气，随着对方的性子舔咬着自己的乳尖、锁骨、唇角。

 

“我抱你去洗澡。”陈信宏一下子把他抱在怀里，后穴的液体还有一些因为重力的缘故滴落下来，沾染在陈信宏的身上。

 

浴缸里放好水，陈信宏把温尚翊放进去，对方像一只没精打采的猫靠着浴缸的侧壁，身上的粉红因为热水而更深了一些，脸上沉醉于欢愉的表情尚未换下。

 

陈信宏也一并进去，浴缸显得有一些拥挤，温尚翊顺势靠在了陈信宏的胸口。

 

陈信宏把手指伸入对方体内进行清理，勾出的白色液体在水里扩散开的样子格外色情，仍然红肿的穴口像微张的嘴，叫嚣着想要更多。

 

他极力克制着自己的欲望，可清理时对方无意间发出的细碎的呻吟攻陷了他最后的防线。就着浴缸里的水，陈信宏又一次侵入了他。

 

温尚翊一脸惊恐地看着他，瞪大的双眼在宣布着这个人真的要承受不住了。可陈信宏不在乎，尚且松软的甬道太容易侵入到底，很快他便有一次开始了疯狂地抽动。

 

“啊啊……不……不要了……真的不要了……啊……”呻吟声和撞击声在浴室里回荡着，空气里的气味仿佛都变成暧昧的粉色。温尚翊几乎是颤抖着又一次射精，一晚上的操弄让他射不出什么东西来了，稀薄的液体混在水里，剩下的只有他的颤抖和低声抽泣。

 

陈信宏依然在抽动，不过这一次他似乎无心恋战，没过多久就把性器抽出，拉过温尚翊的手，在他耳边低声说，“帮我。”

 

与其说让温尚翊帮他，不如说是陈信宏握着他的手动作。温尚翊靠在陈信宏肩头，感受着对方的性器在自己的手里又变大了几分，听着耳边的喘息，像是认命般闭上双眼，随意对方怎么动作。

 

感觉速度加快后没多久，陈信宏也又一次释放。他把温尚翊抱出去，把浴缸里的水换掉。

 

温尚翊站在镜子前面，看着自己狼狈不堪的样子，自己身上那些斑驳的印记，又偏过头看一样有着不少痕迹的陈信宏，恍惚间又回到了和他在一起的时日。

 

他和他那时候保持着简单的床伴关系，白天在公司说一些工作的事，晚上回家后张口闭口都是那些毫无意义的呻吟和听了让人脸红心跳的下流话。

 

好像一切都一样，又好像有什么不同了。

 

是陈信宏看向他的眼神。温尚翊觉得现在的陈信宏比以前多了些什么，但他也说不好那究竟是什么。

 

迷迷糊糊地洗完澡，擦干身体，两个人便躺在床上准备休息——顺理成章的，同一张床。

 

还像从前那样，陈信宏会搂住温尚翊的腰，在对方的唇上留下一个吻，然后呼吸着对方的气息睡去。

 

早上醒来，陈信宏发现枕边的人又一次一声不响的离开。

 

和上一次毫无征兆的离去相比，这次床头多了一张字条。

 

是温尚翊清秀的字体。字条上只有四个字。

 

“爱情万岁。”

 

  
Fin.


End file.
